Sasuke Chronicles
by yoseob1208
Summary: Don't you remember that Sasuke? Do you even think back to our childhood days, or am I the only one? I get tired of being the only one.. I miss you, dumb ass…. So come back, okay? Let's start over.. These memories are killing me.    I do not own naruto.
1. Chapter 1

"Let me tell you something, _. Sasuke isn't all that great." You sat there with a small smile on your face as Naruto rambled on about millions of reasons why Sasuke sucked. You've grew up with the amazing 'Uchiha' yourself. From the time his brother would come get him from the back of your yard so you guys can train, to the time where the brutal murders occurred, and so on. You and Sasuke weren't close friends growing up.  
>When you were younger though, he was your greatest friend. The two of you spilt away once you both got older. During school, when you both were younger, he used to get teased all the time for liking you.<p>

Some guys hated him for liking you.

Soon, as time passed, he got mature, and 'sexy' and girls started to swoon over him. Expect you. You kept to yourself, ignoring him like he ignored you.

Both of you became popular, whether it was from your looks, talents, or gestures.

Now here you are, on his team. Listening to Naruto go on about all the things he know he can do better. It's actually cute in a way. Smiling, you shook your head before looking over at Sakura who was fuming.

"Naruto! You can't talk about Sasuke like that! He's way better then you'll ever be." Amused by the display, you leaned against the tree a bit more.

"S-Sakura.. That's not true!" He whined, bowling his fist up as he felt his heart shake.

"You both are really something." You say smoothly, watching as they turned to face you, a tint of red dusting their features.

"W-What is that suppose to mean?" You looked at the pink haired girl before shrugging your shoulders shyly.

"Nothing bad, and I guess nothing good either."

"So, your second day here and you're already judging your teammates?" You glanced from your side to stare at the male talking. "Didn't know you had the guts."

"Well, I do mean freedom of speech runs in all of our blood, doesn't it?" You smirked, crossing your arms as you looked down at the ground. You could literally see the hearts in Sakura eyes, while Naruto had his name written in death format, in his eyes.

"Yah! Don't talk to Sasuke like that _." Sakura glared, and you scoffed.

"I do what I please." You causally say, running your fingers through your hair. "Where is Sensei?"

"Obviously not here." You ignored Sakura's smart comment, feeling as if though you might just lay it down on her. Clearing his throat, you and the other three turn to the direction of the sound and stared at the white hair man reading his favorite book.

"Hello everyone, did you miss me?" He smiled, even if you couldn't see it, you could tell by the corners/form of his lips curving up underneath that mask of his.

"No! What took you so long?" Naruto growled, glaring daggers at his teacher. You remained quiet, trying to take in much information as you can. The teacher chuckled and flashed step towards Naruto who jumped in surprise. Patting his shoulder, and gripped the young boy's shoulder smirking.

"Talking to me rudely, Naruto?"

You laughed quietly as the two started to bicker amongst each other. Naruto throwing an insult at Sasuke, only having Sakura coming to the defense of someone who could care less.

"What made you stay here?" You hear him ask, now fully leaning against the tree you were leaning on.

"Answers… Questions…" You say truthfully," Maybe even you." You joked, nudging him with a small giggle loving the way his face flushed, and he bit his lip and looked away. "Why does it matter? Can I not stay here?"

"There's things you don't know about here." He mumble.

"Well, care to be my tour guide?"

He looked at you briefly, smirking as he sighed. "These days should be more and more interesting since you're on this squad." At the time, you didn't know what he meant. Or what it meant. But you smiled, knowing full well that you and him were going to end up being best friends in the end.

_Don't you remember that Sasuke? Do you even think back to our childhood days, or am I the only one? I get tired of being the only one.. I miss you, dumb ass…._


	2. Chapter 2

"Sensei, how long are we suppose to wait?" Sakura whined as she pulled on her cheeks. You stayed focused, ignoring the mumbling the members were doing.

"Target is on sight." You say, but no one heard you. Groaning, you rolled your eyes and hopped off the tree.

"_!" Naruto called out, as he looked at you. "Don't go along."

You ran through the bushes, and threw a punch at the enemy. Smirking, he dodge your attack before grabbing your arm causing you to gasp. With quick reflexes, you used your feet to hit him in the stomach letting him let you go.

"It was ambush!" You heard Sasuke yelled from the other end.

"Damn it, everyone, try to stay together!" Kakashi mumble through the line before going to attack.

You literally slapped yourself as you tried to go back to the others only getting tripped. You let out a surprise yelp and tried to stop yourself from falling by pulling on one of the ninja's hair. They screamed as you slammed their face in the ground instead, and did a flip only to land on them.

"Messed with the wrong one." You sneered as you fought off the rest of the ninjas that started charging towards you.

"_, you should really come closer." Naruto mumbled in the retriever. You dodge an attack, and quickly swung back groaning.

"I would, if I wasn't so busy."

"Well, hurry up~"

You did a flip, which turned into a sideways kick into the ninja's skull. Seeing that you knocked them all out, you proceed to run towards the others. Once they were in view, you were getting ready to call out their name until a hand covered your mouth.

"_!" You stared at the others who eyes were widening as they looked at you. You swallowed feeling the knife digging in your skin more. "Let her go you bastard!" Sakura and Naruto shout.

"She's just a kid. How about you let her go, and come at me." Kakashi say calmly, trying his best to get you out.

"He's… just a chicken." You say, ignoring the gasp.

"_-_, don't say anything~ You'll make it worse!" Sakura stuttered, holding her hands close to her chest.

"No, I know what I'm doing."

"Hey pretty girl, you better listen to your teammates or you'll get ahh-" He was cut off as he was pulled away from you. Quickly dodging his hand that held the knife, you turned around to punch him in the face. As you did, Sasuke finish the rest by kicking him in the air, and kicking him to the ground. You groaned and rubbed your neck and walked towards the group.

"You had us worried!" Naruto shrieked.

"Did you and Sasuke plan this?" Kakashi asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Just for the moment ~" You say smiling sheepishly. Naruto tackled you in a hug as Sakura sighed in relief.

"Sensei, here." You say as you pushed Naruto off and dig around your pocket. "I think I found the missing Jewel." You smiled.

"Your such a crazy kiddo." He chuckled ruffling your hair before helping you up. "Well, mission is complete. Let's report back in."

You turn side ways to take a glance at Sasuke who was dusting off his clothes. Running towards him, you smiled and hugged his arm.

"Baby boo, thank you." You winked, causing him to blush and look away.

"Since when did I became your boo? And why are you so reckless? If we didn't think fast like we did, you would have been hurt.. or worse.." You yawned ignoring him out. "HEY! Are you listening?"

"Hmmm?" You mumble, fluttering your eyelashes.

"Ah, what am I'm going to do with you?" He mumbles as you both continued to walk. You saw Sakura face fuming as she glared daggers at you. Were they dating? If so, he didn't tell you anything about it. Nor is he pushing you away.

"Sasuke…"

"Hm?"

"Who are you dating?" You asked, looking up at him pouting. "I thought I was the only one." You joked, making him blush again and groan.

"You're so delusional." He mumble looking at you with a sly smile.

"I can't take it.." Sakura mumble and walked towards you both. Smiling, she waved and bumped into you to take the arm that was once occupied with Sasuke and yours.

"Unbelievable…" You mumble, glaring at her.

"Sorry, Sasuke's mines." She smiled, and hugged his arm.

"Psh, since when Sakura?" He angrily say, cringing as she snuggled in his arm dreamily. Chuckling, you shrugged your shoulders and walked away. "Hey _, where are you going?"

"To my original lover."

"And who is that?" He shouted, you were actually surprised and smiled.

"Kakashi Sensei."

* * *

><p>You lay in bed, your eyes focused on the ceiling as your eyes traced the tiny cracks in them. Memories twirled around in your mind as you hummed with a tune in your head. "Make a love baby, just make a love." Chuckling, you turned on your side and stared at the photo of you and your older brother.<p>

"Where are you?"

You mumble, eyes closing for a moment, only to re open.

Hearing knocking on your door, you flash step and leaned against the door.

"Who is it?" You called, yawning.

"Naruto, let me in." You blinked and shrugged and open the door. Glaring at the person, you were getting ready to slam the door until a hand stopped it. "Wait."

"Who the hell are those people behind you?" You growled.

"_-_, let me explain." He stutter. "They needed a place to sleep…"

"And why is that?" You asked, raising your eyebrow. "And out of all places, why my house?"

"Well… I kind of got them kicked out.." He laughed nervously scratching the back of his head. The kids glared and kicked him causing him to yelp and jump up and down. "What was that for?"

"For making us get kicked out Naruto! It's all your fault!" A boy cried as he ran to strangle him. Coughing, you stopped the kid in mid air and quickly sat him down.

"Whoa, whoa there little boy. Even if this idiot wrong you, I can't let you kill him in front me ~"You say patting his head. He frowned and sniffled. "Ani. No crying, arasso? I'll bake you all some cookies ~"

"Does that mean we can stay?" They cheered, as you nodded your head. Naruto smiled and followed the kids to the kitchen only being stopped by your hand on his chest.

"What's wrong?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Smirking, you removed your hand and opened the front door.

"Who said you could stay?"

* * *

><p>The next d a y.<p>

"Naruto, how old are you?" You asked, piercing his eyes with your own.

"13."

"Act like it, stead of being a 3 year old." You mumble, pinching his cheeks.

"What do you mean? I do act my age!" He barked, throwing his fist in the air.

"Remember last night?" You asked, crossing your arms and leaning against a tree. He gulped and looks down laughing nervously. It grew quiet and Sasuke looked over and raised an eyebrow. "Don't test me, because you'll have to repay me back." You whispered, licking your lips causing Sasuke's eyes to widen. What in the hell happen.

"I-I won't…" He stuttered, blushing furiously before looking away.

"Weirdos…" Sakura mumble as she stared at the both of you from afar.

"And there are my two favorite students~" Kakashi sung as he appeared out of nowhere. He ruffled you and Naruto's hair causing Sakura and Sasuke to choke. Sasuke sweat drop as you grinned dreamily.

Skipping towards Sasuke, you winked at him causing Sakura to gag.

"Better be careful or you actually choke." You smiled and skipped away humming.

* * *

><p>Later that d a y.<p>

"Come on guys, one… o-one more round…" Naruto puffed and huffed as he held his ground against the tree. You tried to move, but you felt your arms giving out.

"I..I can't move…" Sakura mumble as she leaned against the ground. Although Sasuke didn't say much, he stayed on the ground trying to get his breathing in order. You close your eyes for a moment.

"W-We can do it!" Naruto shouted his voice cracking.

"Are you sure?" Kakashi asked, smirking behind his mask. You glared at him and looked over at the others.

"Just you wait old man! Continue reading that book and watch the future Hokage!" Naruto shouted as he stood up weakly, before charging at Kakashi again. He easily dodge, his eyes still on the book as a yawn escaped his lips. You panted, looking for an entrance and smirked.

"Is that best you can do?" Kakashi asked, merely looking at the younger boy who swung at his head. With each hit, he missed, earning a kick backwards.

"I-It's not over.. Shadow Clone Justu!" He shouts, making hand signs before 5 duplicates of himself appeared. "Attack!" He yelled, and they followed the orders and charged forward. Two stayed back pulling out their kunai knives, and shuriken.  
>Running on Kakashi's side, Naruto shadow clone try to kick him only get caught by Kakashi hand and thrown into the other clone. The two clones with the weapons threw them, and charged forward making more hand signs.<p>

"This is child's play…" Kakashi mumble as he made a clone of himself to finish off the two. "Naruto, hiding won't work." He looked around, surprised a bit at how he couldn't sense him.

"Now Sakura!" You yelled. His eyes widen and he tried to dodge but failed as a kunai blew up from a bomb seal. He flipped backwards getting ready to run, only get caught in the dust. You whistle, and saw that Sasuke heard you.

"Fire ball Justu!" Sasuke shouted as he jumped in the air, making hand signs as he blew the fire in the dust. It began getting moist and you took it as your chance. Making hand signs, you whispered your Justu and melted into the ground. Coughing, Kakashi was getting ready to make hand signs until chains wrapped around his wrist, and you came from the ground and held his feet still.

As the moist smoke disappeared, there stood his students smirking in victory.

"Hand over the scrolls Kakashi." Naruto smiled, as he held his hands out. "We won, fair and square."

"Is that so?" You all gasped as you were greeted by a puff of smoke and Kakashi was no where to be seen. "Dear lord, you guys had me surprise. Up here!" You all looked up to see him standing on a tree reading his book still.

"H-How did you…" Sakura stuttered, her eyes glazing over in confusion.

"Why didn't we notice you?" Sasuke sneered, crossing his arms… 'He led us on…Damn it..'

"You all were so wrapped up into victory, you failed to realize that I made a clone during the mist, and copied Ms. _'s very own justu." You pouted and reappeared on the surface dusting your shoulders off.

"Do I not get any credit?"

"Thank you!"

"That's it?" You sniffled, stomping on the ground.

"I am very impressed. For my team to not use team work, you all came together and listen _ without me noticing.. Well, kind of." You chuckled as Naruto grinned.

"We did good, didn't we Sensei?"

"No. In fact, you all did the complete opposite." Everyone sweat dropped, knowing that this was coming.

"H-How?" You stuttered. "That was well planned out, and we ha-"

"Too many wide openings. And during battles, you don't need one person thinking for you. Say that _ was down, and so was Naruto. Sakura and Sasuke, what do you do? How do you do it?" He waited, and once Sakura spoke up, he cut her off , not to be rude, but to be truthful. "In cases like that, you won't have time to speak. Your mind must always be ready for the impossible, and un believable."

You all looked down feeling ashamed. Sighing, he looked over at the sky that was dark. You all have been working since the sun was up. He guesses he could give you all a break.

"Go home. Get some rest. And report back here tomorrow. We have some training to do if you all want higher level missions." He said his goodbyes and disappeared. You stayed on the ground staring at it in disbelief, pissed and upset over what happen.  
>How could you be so foolish? A plan that wasn't well thought out. And when you thought you all had him! It turned on being him having you… You didn't even worry about your teammates or yourself being wide open. One of the most important things in your book. Running a hand through your hair, you fail to realize the tugging of your shirt until someone hit your head.<p>

"Yo, punk, are you death?" Sasuke mumble, his hands in his pockets as he looked down at you. Sakura whined and tugged at his arm, but he ignored her. "He said we can go."

"I want to be alone…" You mumble, leaning back to look up at the sky. Only having Sasuke block your view. "Sasuke…."

"Get up."

"Sasuke… Let's just leave her here alone." Sakura pleaded, "If she wants to stay out here and get sick, let her then." Your drowned them both out and closed your eyes.

I … I need to get better….

_Don't you remember that moment? Didn't you notice anything back than Sasuke? .. I… I wish you could have saw through me.. I wanted your comfort so bad.. _


End file.
